Making Driving Interesting
by Keever McD
Summary: Three short little stories influenced by little things in my own life. Driving gets a little more interesting.
1. iPods

_"Back in black_

_Hit the sack-"_

_"I've been around the worl-"_

_"She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman that I've ever seen_

_She had-"_

"Holy crap, I think we actually made it to thirty seconds on that one."

"Shut it, bitch, your still shotgun."

Dean was leaned over the steering wheel, fiddling with the iPod plugged into the transmitter jack in the ciggarette lighter.

"Can you at least let me have the iPod? Your not very talented at this driving and iPod thing yet."

"Sammy, do I have to ductape the rules to the dash? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

'

"Thats when choosing the music consisted of three buttons, there are a little more complicated."

Deans eyes were glued to the teeny screen, he was barely glancing up at the road to make sure they weren't crashing.

Sam had had enough.

He grabbed the dash with both hands and yelled at the top of his lungs:

"DEER!!"

Instantly, Deans head snapped up, his hands flew to the steering wheel, and both his feet stomped on the brakes.

The car was at a complete standstill in a matter of seconds.

As soon as he realized there were no animals in sight, Dean turned a deadly glare on Sam.

"I have just proven the point that you cannot concentrate on two things at once. Give me the friggin' iPod."

Death glare still in place, Dean grudgingly handed the device over to his big little brother.

He put the car back in motion as Sam started twirling the turn wheel on the small device.

Sam spent several minutes going through the little music player in his hands, trying to find something good.

Finally a huge grin split his face as he selected a song and slid it back into the jack.

Within seconds a throbbing beat came through the speakers of the old car.

_"I fly life paper_

_Get high like plane-"_

Sam had never seen an iPod bust on pavement before then.

Silence flooded the car after Dean rolled his window back up.

"You owe me $200. Or a new iPod." Sam said after several moments.

"No more firggin' iP-odds. Where are those tapes?"

**(Laughter? Right? It was funny??**

**Review please!)**


	2. Pepsi

Several hours later the only sound in the sleek car was Mettalica.

They had stopped only once since the iPod had disappeared to fill fuel and get some drinks.

Sam had predicted (in the brotherly intuition way, not supernaturally) what would happen if he waited till in the car to drink his Pepsi, so he had chugged as much as he safely could without needing an instant bathroom break.

But that was two hours ago and he was thirsty again.

He eyed his Pepsi bottle on the seat beside him and then looked at Dean, who let out a sly grin as Sam looked back down at the bottle.

Finally he broke down and grabbed the bottle.

He slowly unscrewed the lid, glaring at Dean while the fizz let him know it was still somewhat fresh.

He slowly raised the bottle to his lips, eyes watching Dean the whole time.

Dean was really fighting back laughter as he watched his brother carefully go through the ritual of taking a drink out of the corner of his eye.

As the bottle touched Sam's lips Dean put a little more presser on the gas pedal, effectively making Sam's head go back, resulting in an uncontrollable flow of soda into his mouth.

Sam quickly leaned forward and pried the bottle away, slapping the lid over the opening.

He glared at Dean again Dean busted out laughing.

When he calmed down again he reached for his own bottle of Pepsi and opened it, taking a long drink from it.

Sam saw his opportunity and took it by also taking a drink of his own.

Dean apparently forgot he was taking a drink as well and slammed on the brakes.

They both flew forward and almost hit the dashboard. Soda flew out of their mouths and bottles, pouring down their shirts and onto the floor.

In an instant the car was stopped on the road for the second time that day. Dean had jumped out in about that time and was pulling on his shirt, trying to get the sticky moisture away from his skin.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh uncontrollably.

"I *snort* can't believe *snort* you actually did that!" Sam gasped.

Dean glared at Sam and reached back into the car. When he emerged he had both bottles in his hands.

Seconds later he was back in the car, had it in gear and was driving off, Sam still laughing.

Behind them on the yellow line sat two half empty bottles of Pepsi.

**(thanks everyone who read the first chap, hope you find this one as funny!**

**My brother accelerates or brakes every time I have a pop in the vehicle, so this is pretty much a true story, just put as Dean and Sam. **

**And yes, my bro has done it as he has been taking a drink. He really didn't think it through lol)**


	3. Foam Soap

At the next town Dean pulled the car into a laundry mat.

They pulled their bags out of the trunk and went inside. They sorted out their dirty clothes and threw them into a machine.

Finally Dean grabbed a clean shirt and went to change out of his soda covered one, leaving Sam to watch their stuff, still giggling.

He came out a couple minutes later, new shirt on, dirty one over his shoulder and both hands behind his back.

"Guess what they have in the bathroom." He said slyly.

"December issue of Play Boy?" Sam guessed uninterested as he pulled the shirt off of Deans shoulder and threw it in with the others.

In answer Dean brought both hands out and slapped one on either side of Sam's face before he could move.

"Foam soap!!"

Yet again Dean was laughing his head off and Sam was looking unimpressed, soap suds flowing down his face, neck and shirt.

**(this is sorta a true story. My bro has a friend who really really likes foam soap and he started a bit of a soap fight when he came back to the table with huge hand fulls of it lol**

**Dean seems like that kind of guy. And I know we can all picture the look on Sams face at the end *giggle***

**Review please!)**


End file.
